


Contemplating Hathaway

by TheMuchTooMerryMaiden



Series: The only way that each can help the other [1]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-15
Updated: 2011-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-23 18:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMuchTooMerryMaiden/pseuds/TheMuchTooMerryMaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hathaway falls asleep Lewis contemplates... A drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contemplating Hathaway

Oh my bonny lad what’ll I do with you? You’re so young, so beautiful; I know what you think you want, but I’m not a lad and I can see all the ways this could go wrong. You should be out with lads of your own age not sat here with me. You’re old before your time sometimes and sometimes so young it takes my breath away.

So what do I do? I never expected to be in this situation, never expected to love again, never expected to love you, oh my bonny, bonny lad, what’ll I do with you?


End file.
